The Years Amidst
by AKaiser
Summary: The war is over. The battle has been won. Voldemort is dead. Happily ever after? I think not...  So I'm pretty much followin the epilogue, but I changed a couple things.
1. Chapter 1

The sunrise shone into every room in Gryffindor tower making the curtains on his four-poster glow and causing the occupant inside to return to consciousness. Harry awoke unable to tell if last night was a dream or reality. He took in his surroundings and realized he was in the boys' dormitories and Ginny Weasley was lying awake next to him.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally woken from his everlasting sleep" said Ginny in a playful tone.

"Ha ha, but how long have I been asleep? How long have you been with me?" he asked while he brushed his untidy hair out of his eyes.

"About a day and a half give or take. I joined you last night despite my parents' requests…" she answered.

"Your mum and dad don't like us being together do they?" asked Harry with a slight frown.

"Well they don't really like the idea of me sleeping with you" she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh. Hey I'm pretty hungry so do you want to freshen up then head down to the Great Hall?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. See you in a few" Ginny said as she left.

Harry quickly changed and attempted to brush his hair which had no effect whatsoever. He left the small room and started down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Once he made it into the common room applause broke out. Then everything was quiet. Professor McGonagall came forward and started to speak.

"Once again Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord! The boy who lived has done it again!" the professor proclaimed.

This wasn't what Harry wanted to hear. Why couldn't they just understand it wasn't just him who defeated Voldemort, it was all of them. Harry stormed out of the room and headed down the corridor to no place in particular.

Suddenly someone screamed, and Harry realized he had walked into the girls' bathroom. He quickly left and headed towards the Great Hall deciding he could no long fight hunger. Harry thought about how stupid he was to storm out on all of his friends because they were clapping for him. When he entered the Great Hall everyone went silent. Feeling awkward Harry took the closest spot and began to eat. After a couple of minutes Ron and Hermione joined him, but didn't talk. They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity until came over to talk.

"Harry dear, we will be heading back to the burrow by floo powder, so once you finish eating you will need to pack up your things then we'll be off." explained to him.

"Ok, what time are we leaving?" said Harry while eating a piece of toast.

"Arthur, Ginny and I are leaving now, but you, Hermione, and Ron will leave when you have all your things together" she replied.

"Alright, see you" said Harry

"So Harry, why did you storm out of the common room this morning?" asked Ron turning to him.

"Well I wasn't in the mood for hearing that, really" said Harry slightly annoyed.

"All they did is congratulate you, its not like they insulted you" said Ron also becoming annoyed.

"Ok stop. We don't need to get in a fight over it lets just get packed up and leave." Hermione said frustrated at the bickering.

Harry agreed and headed back up to Gryffindor tower to collect his things. Once everybody had everything rounded up they used the floo network to get to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the burrow around two in the afternoon. The Burrow looked as though no one had lived there for months. Everyone was sitting around mourning the deaths of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Harry couldn't stand all the sadness so he decided to take a walk around the orchard. Just as he made it out past the garden Ginny caught up to him.

He turned to her and said "I'm sorry about Fred; I know I could have prevented it if I just thought things out…"

Ginny grabbed his face in her hands as she told him "No, it's not your fault at all. If you-know-who actually…actually killed you a lot more people would have died. Fred's life should be remembered and celebrated, we shouldn't cry because he's gone. We should be happy we had him for so long."

Holding back tears Harry pulled her into his arms. At that moment Harry knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny. They stood their in each others arms, for a while, enjoying eachothers' presence and expressing things that couldn't be expressed in words. He didn't want it to end, but Ron and Hermione had come looking for them.

"Mum said to tell you dinner is ready." Ron said and then walked away.

"I guess we ought to head back then…" said Harry as he offered Ginny his hand and headed back to the house.

"Yeah I wish we could have had more time alone though." She said.

They entered the kitchen and the smell of dinner made Harry realize just how hungry he really was. He sat down next to Ginny and took in his surroundings. Bill and Fleur, Andromeda and Teddy, Hagrid and the rest of the Weasleys were all sitting around the table in the quaint little kitchen. Bill and Fleur looked quite anxious; as though they had big news to tell everyone.

"Ahem, Fleur and I have some great news to share with everyone. Fleur is pregnant! I'm going to be a father!" Bill said whilst holding Fleur's hand

"Wait…does that mean-does that mean I'm going to be a going a grandfather? I'm going to have a grandchild!" exclaimed.

"Well you won't have a grandchild, you are going to have grandkids…" said Fleur.

"Are you going to have multiples?" asked an ecstatic Ginny.

"Fleur and I are going to have twins!" replied Bill with a grin.

"OK, but I think we should wait till after dinner to continue this conversation. I'm starving, so dig in!" said above all the commotion.

Everybody started eating and talking amongst themselves. Harry always enjoyed dinner at the Weasley's so he felt right at home. Not too much later everybody was finished eating and moved to the living room to talk about Fleur's pregnancy.

"So, Fleur, how far along are you?" asked Hermione.

Fleur answered while receiving a hug from "About a month or so, but we found out last week."

The crowd was bigger than Harry could stand so he moved back into the kitchen to get away. He sat down at the table pondering things when Bill approached him. Bill sat down and just looked at him for a second then started to speak in a serious tone.

"Harry, can I have a word."

"About what?" asked Harry somewhat frightened.

"Well I know how you're going out with Ginny and all, I don't really like it, but I want you to take care of her. You wont hurt her, you wont disrespect her, none of that. I know you're in love with Ginny and all, but I don't want you guys getting yourself into stuff you're to young for, understand? Promise me you wont go too far."

"Okay, I mean yes I understand, and I promise" said Harry blushing and feeling uncomfortable discussing this with Bill. "See you."

Harry walked away as fast as he could. Bill made him feel intimidated and even guilty for being intimate with Ginny. Harry started towards the stairs hoping to get away from everyone for awhile. Harry went all the way up to Ron's room assuming no one would be in there. He entered to find Ron and Hermione snogging.

"Whoa, jeez get a room you two!" said Harry as he turned and left.

"Quite frankly we had one, but you decided barge in on us!" Ron yelled as he shut the door.

Feeling thoroughly annoyed Harry returned to the living room. All the guests had left, and only Ginny and George were in the there. Just as Harry sat down beside Ginny George left leaving them all alone. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and they just sat their silently for what seemed like an eternity. Harry was comfortable just staying there all night until came down and ordered them to bed. They started up the stairs together then went different ways to their designated bedrooms. Harry went into Ron's bedroom and lay down.

"Hey Harry, do you want to switch with Hermione so she can come with me and you can go with Ginny?" Ron asked him.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" he said as he left.

He lightly knocked on Ginny and Hermione's door. "Hermione, we're switching around, you're going with Ron and I'm coming here."

Hermione left and Harry entered the girls' room and joined laid down next to Ginny. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Well I don't think you want to be in there with Ron and Hermione…" she replied playfully. She curled up next to him and softly kissed him. "Good night Harry" Ginny told him before dozing off. Harry tried to sleep, but too much was on his mind. After about an hour of just laying there he drifted off into a deep, dream-filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was at the grave yard where Voldemort's parents were buried. Cedric and Ginny were with him, Cedric was trying to hide while Ginny was screaming. Voldemort was there with his Death Eaters. Then he heard that cold, high pitched voice that mad his hair stand on end.

"Stupid Potter, he thought I was dead! He thought he had finally won, well he's wrong." Voldemort said then turned to Ginny. "Ah, this must be Potter's _girlfriend_ lets see how this makes him feel! Crucio!" Ginny started to scream and shake.

"STOP! Kill me, spare her. Please just don't hurt her, don't hurt her. Please." Harry said begging him to stop.

"Stop Harry he's just trying to make you suffer. This isn't real." Cedric told him.

Voldemort start to chuckle "Hey seems as though this child is trying to give Potter advice. Such a spare. Well I have no use for him, so…Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort started to laugh his horrid laugh again "Seems as though Potter doesn't want his little girlfriend to suffer, well if he wants it to end then it must end. Avada Kedavra!"

"NO! NO! Please, no. Not Ginny, no. I loved her so much, why not take me? Why take her? Please no..." Harry pleaded with him.

Harry woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and all the Weasleys and Hermione were surrounding him. His eyes felt all puffy and he felt as though he was crying. He didn't know if what had just happened was dream or reality, a nightmare or a vision. Harry heard all the others talking in low whispers which weren't audible to him.

"What? Why is everyone in here?" Harry asked feeling slightly irritated.

"Harry dear, you were screaming and shaking and crying. We didn't really know what was going on" Replied .

"It was just a…just a dream that's all. I'm fine now. Really."

"Ok, we'll all head back to bed then, goodnight."

One by one every one filed out of the room until it was just him and Ginny again. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed he tried to remember the dream. Harry knew he was at a graveyard, but he couldn't remember anything else. Why was he still having these dreams even after Voldemort was dead? He wished Dumbledore was still alive so he could explain everything to him.

He turned to Ginny "What did I say that caused everyone to come up here?"

"Well you were screaming about V-Vo-Voldemort killing me and Cedric. You were mumbling about my name and then you started screaming again. And now you've woken up.

Harry ran his hand through his hair said to Ginny "Man, I am such a git, a hopeless git. When will I stop having these dreams? Voldemort is dead and I still have dreams like this!"

"Harry, its okay. These dreams are just you reliving horrible things that happened to you; anyway you don't choose what you dream." She said whilst pulling him into an embrace.

"I guess. I'm going to try to go back to sleep, so goodnight, or morning, or- whatever it is."

Harry felt as though he didn't get any sleep after he had his nightmare. Before he knew it George yelled for all of them to get out of bed. Still feeling a bit shaken Harry got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He knew last night's dream wasn't real, but it felt so authentic. He didn't where he would be if he lost Ginny…so many people had already died on his behalf… Harry quickly distract himself from thinking about it

"So, kids what are your plans for today?" asked whilst serving breakfast.

Ron swallowed then answered "Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts to see McGonagall, then spending the night up in Hogsmeade. We won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Ok, and how about you two? What will you be doing today?

"I'd like to visit Teddy and Andromeda, visit Number 12 Grimmauld Place and then head down to Diagon Alley" Harry answered then turned to Ginny. "Will you join me?"

Ginny pecked him on the cheek. "I'd love to."

Right after breakfast Ron and Hermione left for Hogwarts, and Charlie went to work and decided to visit Bill and Fleur. Ginny and Harry decided to travel by floo powder since Ginny hadn't taken her apparition test yet. Harry and Ginny arrived at the Tonks' manor around eleven. Harry made sure to tell Andromeda that they were arriving by floo powder, but she still jumped about a foot when they came out of the fireplace. Harry hadn't ever visited this house, so everything was new to him. The house was quaint yet elegant, comfortable and tidy.

Teddy wasn't awake from his nap yet so they had tea with Andromeda. She was elated to have visitors because she no longer had her husband or her daughter to keep her company. Harry was amazed by how well she had taken the death of Tonks.

Andromeda sat down next to Harry, and sipped at her tea. "You know, I think Teddy is starting to take after Nymphadora. His hair has been a different color each day!"

"That would be cool if he was a metamorphagus like Tonks!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Well his hair is often turquoise or magenta. And lately he's been changing his nose into that of a pig!"

An innocent cry erupted from the other room. Harry knew it was Teddy who had just woken up from his nap. Harry went to fetch his godson from the nursery. Sure enough his hair was a bright shade of blue, but as soon as he saw Harry it turned a deep purple. Harry picked up Teddy and carried him into the sitting room.

"So this is Teddy Remus Lupin?" asked Ginny.

"Yep. Doesn't he look like his mom and dad" answered Harry. "Hey is he going to be like Remus?" asked Harry suddenly concerned about Teddy's future.

"We hope not. We don't think the trait is passed from parent-child. Anyway he hasn't- he hasn't you know, transformed yet, and he is two month old."

"If he hasn't transformed yet, then I don't think he will." Ginny said reassuringly.

They spent the next hour playing with little Teddy and eventually decided it was time to leave. Harry put Teddy back in his crib and gathered his things. He took Ginny's hand as they headed to the fireplace but Andromeda blocked their way. Harry didn't understand why she blocked the fireplace; did she want them to stay longer? Then Andromeda's face started to bubble and her hand started to shake. She grew a few inches and widened as she took on a male figure. All of a sudden Andromeda had turned into Antonin Dolohov.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was dumbstruck, and confused, but came back to reality a second later. He did the first that came to mind: disarm.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time, obviously thinking the same thing. The double incantation caused Dolohov to go flying twice as far and he looked as if he was knocked unconscious.

"Oi! Harry, we need to contact the ministry before anymore show up!" Ginny told him sounding horrified.

"Umm, how about you use floo powder to get to the ministry, and I'll keep watch on Dolohov." Harry told her in a worried tone.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Harry slowly walked towards the Death Eater. It was Antonin Dolohov, a servant of Lord Voldemort and the murderer of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. He was indeed unconscious, but just to be sure Harry performed the body-bind hex on him. Harry stood staring at him for awhile, wondering how many people he had killed and tortured… Harry heard a cry from Teddy's nursery which caused to go back to his senses. Harry had completely forgotten his godson was here with him. He picked Teddy up and carried him out into the sitting room where he held him safely in his arms, yet pointed his wand at the Death Eater. Harry sat there holding Teddy and waiting for Ginny when something occurred to him; the real Andromeda must be somewhere in this house…hopefully alive. Still holding his godson Harry briefly searched the house. There was no sign of Andromeda. Harry sat back down and waited for the ministry to arrive. Five long minutes late Ginny and several aurors and other ministry officials arrived arrived. He recognized a few of them as Dawlish, Kingsley, and Percy and Arthur Weasley.

"How many are there?" asked a tall dark man Harry recognized but couldn't name.

"There is only one and he used polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Andromeda Tonks. I imagine the real Andromeda is still in this house, but I've no idea where."

"I'm thankful there's only one, and we'll look around for Andromeda. If we don't find her we'll put out a search warrant." The auror replied.

"I think we can handle things from here. Harry, Ginny, how about you take Teddy back to the Burrow while we get things sorted out." told them.

"Uh, , how are we supposed to get there?" Harry asked wondering if infants could travel via flew powder.

"That's a good question. Kingsley, how do you suppose we get the kids back to the Burrow safely?"

"Well if they both have there apparation license-"

"We don't" Harry cut in.

"Well I guess the floo network is our only choice then. I don't see why the youngster wouldn't be able travel that way." Kingsley told them. Just as Kingsley finished his sentence Dawlish emerged carrying what appeared to be Andromeda Tonks. "Oh dear. Is she still alive Dawlish?"

"I don't think so, Minister. I believe Dolohov used the killing curse on her." Dawlish look terrified as he lay the body down on the floor.

tried to distract himself from the dead body that now lay on the floor before him. He turned to Harry and spoke. "Harry, I think you guys should leave now, before anything else bad happens…"

Harry grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace whilst holding Teddy. "See you. The Burrow!"

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Ginny to arrive. A minute later a Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and brushed all the soot off herself.

"Is Teddy fine?" Ginny asked with a look of concern.

"What? Oh, yeah he's fine seems a bit shake but alive and well. What do you suppose we do about his living arrangement?"

"We probably still have a crib up in the attic, and if not mum could always conjure one…I guess he could stay with you in Bill's old room if you'd want…Oh, I don't know! I've never cared for a baby! What are we going to do?"

"I think your mum will be a big help considering she's raised seven kids, but I have a world of new responsibilities now. I have to r-raise a child now. I'm too young for this!" Harry set Teddy down on the couch and put his face in his hands. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to make sure he has the best childhood and kid could have even if I make myself look like a git…I'll give him the childhood I never had…I just wish I was older."

Ginny came over and hugged him. "Even if you are too young you're going to be a great father. I'm sure of it."

Harry lightly kissed her. "Thanks, but you know he's going need a mother too. I know of a few people who would be willing, but I know you'll be the best."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Well since Andromeda, Remus, and Tonks are now gone I was wondering if you would take the role of his mother."

"Wait, what are you asking?" Ginny said looking slightly confused

"Exactly that. Will you be Teddy's mother? Nothing more nothing less…for now."

"I'd love too. I'll need a few pointers, but yes I'll be his mum."

"Do you take Teddy to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward?"

"I do, but know you sound like I'm getting married to him!"

"I was just joking! You'll be a great mother. How about I go look in the attic for a crib and you make lunch, 'cause I'm starving. I think Teddy's content right here."

"Good plan, just make sure you don't get attacked by the ghoul…" Ginny told him as she started towards the kitchen.


End file.
